


Sororal

by pjordha



Category: Gone Girl (2014), Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo Dunne wants to leave Missouri.  Her sister-in-law has other plans.<br/>Written for the <a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html">Cold Snap! : Winter 2015 femslash_today porn battle</a> prompt: Gone Girl, Amy Elliott-Dunne/Margo Dunne, Violence</p><p>Warning: Mild self-harm and implications of unrequited yet inappropriate sister-brother feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sororal

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Cold Snap! : Winter 2015 femslash_today porn battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html) prompt: Gone Girl, Amy Elliott-Dunne/Margo Dunne, Violence

**Sororal**

**Warnings: Mild self-harm and implications of unrequited yet inappropriate sister-brother feelings.**

Go looked down at the pink, strawberry blonde-haired six month old in his designer bassinet. The baby looked up at her with eyes that held no similarity to her, Nick, or anyone in their family.

"I'm moving away," she said with finality, and then turned and left her brother's house for what she hoped would be the last time.

***

It was late when the knocking started on her back door. Expecting Nick and his protestations, she left her packing of pots and pans and went to the door. A chill ran down her back when she saw blonde hair in the peephole.

"Please let me in, Go," Amy cooed with saccharine fakeness before Go had even answered the door. "I'm freezing out here."

Go took her time opening the door, hoping her sister-in-law would go away eventually, praying for it, actually. But time was ticking away and Amy had proved herself to be patient, along with many other things. Go opened the wood door but left the security door locked.

"It's late, Amy. What do you want?"

"May I have some tea? It's cold," she said slowly, her eyes fixed on Go's, "and…I _am_ the mother of your nephew." Go scoffed on the inside—Nick would never let her approach the question of his son's paternity—but outwardly she only nodded. It was the safest thing to do.

"Let's get this over with." Go opened the door and stood far back as Amy went through the house to the living room in what seemed like one step.

***

Amy set her mug of weak tea on the coffee table, ignoring the coaster. "Here's the thing, Go. My folks are getting older, and as I have no siblings, in the event of the untimely death of both myself and Nick, I'm afraid you would be the one left to raise our son."

Go fell into the chair across from Amy. "I see. Is this Nick's idea of keeping me around?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. I made him a drink and he went right to bed."

Go took a deep breath and refused to consider the implications of that. "I'll talk to Nick about it. But I'm still leaving."

Amy smiled and moved to the end of the chair. She reached out and laid a hand on Go's knee. Go fought the urge to recoil—she'd had years of practice. "If you're to be a proper aunt and possible surrogate parent to this baby, you'll need to stick around."

"You planning on something happening…to _both_ of you?" Go asked, her voice quavering.

"I'm just looking out for my child."

Go stared at Amy's hand on her knee. "You mean _our_ child."

A glassy look came to Amy's eyes. "Depends on what you mean by _'our'_ child, Go."

Go's mouth ran dry. "What do you—"

"The truth is, Nick needs you. You’re the only other family he has, and, well, we all know how close you two have always been. Without you around, he may find himself looking elsewhere for…sisterly affection."

"Get the fuck out of here."

Amy started speaking very quickly and intently, her hand still on Go's knee. "I'm sure Nick has mentioned this—he tells you everything—but I've been dealing for some time with postpartum issues. It's being handled and I intend to make a full recovery but my symptoms run the gamut from mood swings to bouts of uncontrolled violence." Go went very still like a camper come suddenly across a bear in the woods. "Sometimes I can't get out of bed. Sometimes just the smell of diapers makes me want to…well, you can imagine."

"Unfortunately, I can."

"We need you around…in case the worst happens. You should be a part of the baby's life. Besides, what can Indiana give you that Missouri can't?"

"I never said anything about Indiana."

Amy finally let go of Go's knee. The corner of her mouth quirked up. "May I use your bathroom before I leave?"

***

Go was already in to her pajamas and bedroom slippers before she knocked on the bathroom door.

"You've been in there fifteen minutes, Amy? Are you all right?" She knocked again, and only after pressing her ear to the door could she make out faint sobs. "Amy?" She pushed the door open. Amy, down to her bra and panties, was leaning on the vanity, shaking as she cried. Her pale skin contrasted sharply against random black and blue marks on her hips and back. Go gasped when Amy turned to look at her; she'd never seen those eyes red and filled with tears.

"Amy, what happened?"

"No…please, Nick, don't." Amy shook her head, holding her hands out defensively. "Please, Nick, I'll be good."

Go's heart beat solemnly in her chest. "Amy, are you listening to me? I'm not Nick, I'm Margo."

Amy's eyes went wide. "It's not my fault, Nick! Please, I'll try to be better!"

"Stop it, Amy, just stop it!"

"I'll be a good mother." Amy slapped herself. Go stood, dumbfounded, as Amy beat her fists against her thighs and belly. "Please, help me!" Go went to grab Amy's swinging hands, and when they made contact against her own face, Go let her instinct take over. She slapped Amy, hard. Amy fell against the counter, her head lowered, her hand up against her cheek. She sniffed loudly.

"Oh my…I'm sorry. Are you…what just happened?"

"Please don't tell Nick I told you," Amy whispered. She stood close to Go and slumped against her, laying her head on Go's neck, her arms wrapped around Go's waist. "He gets so impatient with me. We both have tempers but…at least, if he turns it on me…he won't bother…the baby."

Go's eyes started to fill against her will. "No…I don't believe you. Nick would never—"

And then Amy fainted.

***

As slim as Amy was, Go was still winded after pulling her dead weight to her bed. Amy seemed to wake at once, and then she was clinging to Go, sniffling into the flannel of Go's pajama top.

"C-cold," Amy whispered as she elegantly slithered underneath Go's bedcovers, effectively pulling Go in with her. Go lay on her back, her hands on the bed, unsure of what to do. Amy's body continued to shiver from cold, from crying, from what else, Go couldn't only guess.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It just gets to me sometimes. The fear I live with."

Go chose her words carefully. "You can surely understand if I have a hard time trusting you."

"I trust you, though. I always did." Amy lifted her head so her warm breath grazed Go's cheek. "That's why I know you'll stay."

"W-why is that?"

"Because you'll do whatever it takes to make your brother happy. And what would make him happy is if you and I get along. And the only way to make that happen is for me to give you what you've always wanted." Go's entire body clenched as Amy kissed her cheek and whispered, "The closest thing to fucking Nick—fucking his wife."

"You're insane."

Amy sat up and removed Go's glasses. "Doesn't make you want it any less, does it?"

"Get out of my bed."

"Stop it, Go." Amy's grip on Go was strong. She'd gotten down to her pre-pregnancy weight in record time with insane training. Go often wondered how she had the time with a brand new baby. "Nick has many weaknesses, but he's not ever going to give you what you really want."

"Let go of me!"

"Let's face it—as much as you love your brother, a part of you hates him. For letting you get arrested, for dragging your family through the mud, for not leaving me. And most of all, for not loving you as much as you love him."

"Shut up!"

"So use that, Go! Get back at him!" Amy crawled over Go's body, holding her arms down by her sides. "What better way to pay Nick back for lying to you about that Andie slut, or not telling you all the dirty little secrets he's told me over the years, than to sleep with his wife?" She leaned over Go, who was breathing hard, her face flushed, her chest heaving against Amy's. "It's the perfect revenge. Even if we don't tell him—you'll know every time you see him. Every time he looks at another barely legal student's ass, every time he fixes you up with some insipid friend that he _knows_ you'll hate—you'll think about us. And you'll have your triumph."

Go's body was going limp as the fight drained out of her. "You couldn't know…you couldn't…"

"Know how it feels to want Nick to love me…to do anything to get that love back? No, I know exactly how that feels, Go. Only difference between you and me is that I'm willing to do anything to get it." Amy sat back and deftly undid her bra. Go sob-laughed as Amy pulled both Go's hand to her breasts. "How far will you go?"

"I hate you."

"That's a start." Amy's mouth was on Go's before she could protest. Go was too shocked to fight, the nipples hardening in her hands causing her to lose her resolve.

"Squeeze them," Amy demanded as she tongued Go's earlobe. "Nick's hands are too rough, but I always loved how soft your hands looked." Go blinked fast, nodding in her head, though she wasn't sure what she was really doing. She closed her hands more firmly over Amy's breasts and was rewarded with a deep sigh in her ear. She closed her eyes and squeezed harder; her reward was being easily divested of her pajama bottoms.

"We shouldn't."

Amy undid the pajama top slowly. "You can stop me any time, Go. Do you want to stop?" She slid a cold hand inside to cup Go's breast. Go hissed and squeezed her thighs together. Amy ripped the pajama top open and lay her head on her sister-in-law's breasts. She nuzzled them gently. "You smell so nice. Nick comes back from the bar smelling like cheap booze, but you…I wouldn't mind having your smell all over me."

"This isn't right."

"Fucking rarely is." Amy turned her head and licked tentatively at Go's nipple. Encouraged by Go's soft moans, she sucked one then the other to hard peaks as her hand slid down Go's belly. Go grabbed Amy's wrist but did not stop its descent.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," Amy cooed as she pulled Go's panties down her legs. She used only gently pressure to spread Go's legs. Go covered her eyes with her arm as Amy brushed the backs of her fingers against Go's vulva. Amy waited for Go to look before studying the wetness on her fingers and licking it greedily. "Oh." Amy closed her eyes like she was tasting a delicacy for the first time. "I'd planned on telling you to imagine I'm him when eating you out, but…" Amy leaned down and licked a long, slow swipe up Go's pudendal cleft. Go bit back a squeal, squeezing her own breasts to keep from grabbing at Amy's head. "I've changed my mind. I want you to know it's me doing this to you." Amy dug in with her mouth and her fingers until both were covered in Go's juices and Go's thighs were bent and spread wide.

"Shit…shit." Go tried to avert her eyes, but eventually her gaze fell back on Amy, who was intently preoccupied with watching her two fingers sliding in and out of Go's body. When Amy finally looked up at her and smiled happily, Go inched closer, forcing Amy to devour her. It had been so long since she'd been touched, and it wasn't long before Amy's soft lips on her clit and insistent fingers in her vagina were sending her over the edge into a bed-shaking orgasm.

Go was still catching her breath when she felt fingers slip into her mouth. She recognized the familiar scent of her sex and sucked on them greedily. When the fingers retreated she opened her eyes to watch those fingers slide down into Amy's panties.

"Hurry," Amy gasped as she rolled to her back and slid her panties down just enough to expose her swollen, perfectly waxed pussy to Go's hungry eyes. "I've gotta get home soon." Go watched Amy stroke herself with one hand and squeeze an engorged nipple with the other. She froze, unsure where to go first. Amy decided for her, saying breathlessly, "I want your fingers inside me. Three fingers. Hurry." Go nudged Amy's hand aside so she could slide her three middle fingers sharp and deep into Amy's wetness. Amy shrieked, her hips coming off the bed as her own fingers went to work rubbing circles all around her clit. Go fucked her as hard as she thought she could, careful not to hurt Amy or reawaken her just-abated lust for this evil woman married to her brother.

When Amy came, her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She held Go in the clutches of her gaze and her vaginal walls. Every part of her was inexplicably strong.

"Next time," Amy said as she moved away from the damp spot they'd left on the bed, "I'll use a strap-on on you." When Go didn't respond, Amy kissed her cheek and said, "You can use it on me, too. Fair is fair."

***

The morning light revealed strange smeared stains on Go's sheets. She stripped the bed and pushed the sheets far down into her laundry basket. Thinking about how those stains matched the bruises she'd seen on Amy's body could be avoided until laundry day.

At work when Go could finally look Nick in the eye, she asked him about Amy's postpartum issues and violent outbreaks.

He had no idea what she was talking about. According to him, Amy had been a model mother for six months, and the only unusual thing he'd noticed recently was her purchase of a stage makeup kit.

When Go went home that day there was a phone message alerting her that the job offer in Indiana had been rescinded. She had a good cry as she unpacked the kitchen boxes and broke down the cardboard, realizing she'd probably never be able to leave this house. Then she called to invite Amy over for tea. Anything to make her brother happy.

Copyright © 2015 by KTA


End file.
